Un beso de tres
by Anath san
Summary: El deseo los consumía. Los deshacía. Midoriya Izuku era su perdición que los guiaba a su destrucción. [TodoDekuKatsu o KatsuDekuTodo, como lo quieran ver]


Boku no Hero es propiedad de **Kōhei Horikoshi** y de su respectiva casa animadora. El man que esta más bueno que el pan **.** Este fic es sin fines de lucro **.  
**

* * *

La temperatura comenzaba a elevarse en el pequeño cuarto donde se encontraban.

Obscenos y lascivos sonidos comenzaban a escucharse en la habitación.

Bakugou sonrió despectivamente al escuchar a su Deku gritar libertinamente mientras que Todoroki bajaba lentamente la mirada, notando el latente sonrojo en el rostro del pecoso.

No les importaba ser escuchados. Estimaban que, de esta manera, demostraban quien hacia gemir sin pudor a uno de los alumnos más destacados y virtuosos de la prestigiosa Yuuei cada una de las noches.

Comprendían que era prohibido, que era impropio, aberrante e inmoral, pero ellos estaban conscientes de que lo prohibido era lo más delicioso en este mundo. En esos momentos la opinión de los demás no importaba.

Sabían que las maldiciones existían. Midoriya se había encargado de embrujarlos haciendo que perdieran la cordura. Incitando a sus corazones a compartir el botín que habían conseguido.

La perdición estaba envuelta en cada uno de los poros del menor. Se lo hacían saber cada que lo penetraban, cada que arremetían contra su cuerpo sin descanso.

Midoriya tenía algo que los estaba volviendo locos. Tal vez era su manera de besar o su manía de entregarse en cuerpo y alma sin importar las consecuencias.

-N-No es apropiado –Gimoteaba Izuku al sentir como dos pares de manos recorrían su cuerpo descaradamente. Todoroki noto una súplica en los ojos de Midoriya, pidiendo detenerse. Pero todo fue en vano.

Ellos no se detenían. Los labios del pecoso provocaban bajos instintos en sus cuerpos que los obligaba a succionar cada parte del peliverde.

E Izuku sentía que se derretía con cada rose. Con cada mordida. Con cada beso que le robaba el aliento.

El deseo había entrelazado sus caminos. Provocando un choque, mezclando sus más turbios impulsos y anhelos carnales, recayendo en una sola persona.

Y por él, estaban dispuestos a una tregua. Izuku no sería ni de uno ni de otro.

Seria para los dos. Seria propiedad privada que solo ellos tenían el derecho de recorrer.

Llegada la media noche los amantes encontraban su punto de éxtasis. Los movimientos se tornaban más salvajes, las experiencias se incrementaban con cada sesión de sexo.

Y el conocimiento iba en aumento.

Todoroki aprendía el noble arte de ser más posesivo arremetiendo rudamente en las caderas de Midoriya mientras que Bakugou era instruido para hacerle el amor más tiernamente.

Finalmente, Midoriya asimilaba –satisfactoriamente- el acto de amar.

De amar a los dos por igual.

Aun con culpas.

Aun con miedos.

Porque una vez que entraron en terreno peligroso, era imposible volver al sendero de lo correcto.

Este era un beso de tres.

Sofocándolos, incendiándolos.

Provocando un fuego que sería imposible de apagar.

Midoriya se había convertido en su droga.

Todoroki Shouto y Bakugou Katsuki estaban conscientes de que Izuku era su exquisita perdición.

Su cielo

Su infierno

Su todo

Su mundo

Nunca lo dejarían ir.

* * *

 _A veces yo misma me sorprendo de lo que llego a escribir alv_

 _Buenas…las tengan :y_

 _Me presento, en los bajos mundos me conocen como Anath, pero me pueden decir Mir y es un placer iniciar esta wea por estos rumbos. ¿Y qué salió? Pues este fic de la OTP._

 _Primero._

 _Tengo que aclarar algo._

 _A ver._

 _Existen chicas que les gusta el TodoDeku y a otras les gusta el BakuDeku._

 _A mí me gusta que los dos le rompan el culo a mi Deku bb :v_

 _Pese a todo esto es lo más cerca de un lemon que realizare en toda mi cochina vida._

 _Me gusta el BakuDeku y el TodoDeku por igual –De hecho también el ShinDeku y el Aizawa x Midoriya, pero eso es otra historia-_

 _Soy nueva en fanfiction y la verda estoy muy nerviosa ;-; se ve reflejado por que no sé qué chuchas escribir :v_

 _Y weno, si tengo madera para este fandom, pondré en marcha mis proyectos (Que por cierto, algunos ya están en proceso creativo) llenos de dolor, angustia y sufrimiento 7u7_

 _Cada review ayuda a una causa noble :D_

 _Acepto cualquier crítica, incluso las que insultan mi integridad._

 _Dejen su pack-review 7u7_

 _Gracias por leer ~*u*~_


End file.
